Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy as Wolves
by obssesion-isnt-a-disease
Summary: What would happen if they were all wolves instead of humans/Nobodies/ducks lol  and all other things like that? Well, here it is. MANY OC's so dont read if you hate OC's. Its got a lot of romaaaance! T for language, may change later.  NAME CHANGED
1. Beginning

**Hey guys, here is chapter one of _Kingdom Hearts as Wolves_**

Intro:

**_There was one day, when three wolf pups were found all alone. Their mother was dead, so the wolves who found the small wolf pups had no choice but to take them into their camp._**

Chapter 1

A young wolf was running from another wolf about the same age. "Stop chasing me!" He howled and tripped over something. "Huh? What was that?" He looked behind himself and gasped. There were two wolf pups on the ground, "Ah!" The wolf pups were whimpering, cowering next to each other. One was dark grey, the other was light brown. "Where's your mother?" He asked. The wolf pups did not answer. Then, the wolf smelled blood. A lot of it. "Ahh! Axel! Get over here!" The wolf howled. A red wolf pup poked his head through the bushes, "What? Oh..." The red wolf saw the dead female wolf with its neck stuck in a silver lock. "Look, these must be her pups." The first wolf said and gestured to the whining pups behind him. "I'll go get Xemans. Stay with those." Axel said and ran off. "Don't worry, you'll be fine... Maybe. Out leader isn't exactly... well he's not very nice. He's about to be put down though. Then Axel gets to take over. And he's not much better." The wolf sighed. Then three wolves appeared. "That white one is Xemnas and the blue one is Saix. And you already know Axel." The wolf said. "Hm. Take one, Axel and Saix. We're taking them to camp." Xemnas growled. Saix took the brown one, and Axel took the grey one. They all started to walk away. The wolf was about to follow, but he heard a soft barking noise. He turned and ran through the bushed until he found a blackish brown wolf lying on the ground with its muzzle torn open and bleeding. "Are you alright?" The wolf asked and nudged the nearly unconscious wolf pup. The new wold pup opened her eyes, they were dark red. The first wolf jumped back in surprise. The other wolf close her eyes again and passed out. "I'll take you back to camp. I'm sure they won't mind one more wolf to take care of. My name's Zexion." The wolf said to the she-pup and started dragging her back to camp.

* * *

**And that ends chapter one. Any suggestions or comments, leave me a review. Good or bad, I won't scream at you. I might be a little upset if I get hate mail, but you all have your opinions. :)**


	2. Alone

**Here's chapter 2!**

Recap:

_**Zexion found three wolf pups and carried one home by himself. The other two wolf pups were taken by Saix and Axel.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2

Zexion dragged the black wolf pup into camp, "I found another one! She-" Xemnas smacked Zexion to the other side of the clearing and into a bush, "Who said you could bring it back?" He snarled. Zexion climbed out of the bushes, "Well you brought the other two so I thought that you wanted this one too." Zexion whimpered. "You wouldn't like my sister, she's very mean and stuff." The little grey wolf pup barked. "Take them to Yuna! Except for that new one." Xemnas said and stalked away. Axel waited for him to leave before he walked over to Zexion, "Tough break." Zexion looked down, "Yeah, whatever." Then a blonde wolf pup bounded over, "Hiya Zexion! Back from playing already? Did you kill anything?" He asked. "No Demyx. I didn't kill anything. I just found her." Zexion looked at the sleeping wolf pup in the clearing and sighed, "It's my fault no one's going to like her now. She could've had a nice life here, and now I ruined it for her." Zexion mumbled. "It's not your fault! Xemnas is a real pain in the tail, and everyone knows that. Well, better show those two where and who Yuna is!" Demyx took off and showed the wolves where Yuna was. Zexion walked towards the black wolf pup, "Hey, you have to wake up now." He said and licked the wolf's face. She jumped up and bit Zexion's paw. Zexion howled in pain, "Ah! Paine, help me!" He tried to pull out of the wolf pup's grip. Then a greyish silver she-wold started snarling and growling at the wolf pup. The black pup let go and backed away from the now bleeding Zexion and full grown she-wolf. "Don't touch him again!" The she-wolf warned. "Thanks, Paine." Zexion whimpered and looked at his bleeding paw. The black wolf pup sat down again, like she didn't mean to make such a mess out of her actions. Paine took Zexion away to the dens where all the pups and their mothers lived, and said as she was sure Zexion was safe, "All pups stay away from that thing!" Referring to the black pup with red eyes in the center of camp. Every pup started howling and ran into their dens, leaving the little black pup alone in the clearing. Zexion watched the pup until night fall, when the lonely pup started howling at the empty sky with so much sorrow it made Zexion cringe.

* * *

**And that's chapter two! Review for any questions or criticism!**


End file.
